gtafandomcom-20200222-history
NRG-500
}} |modelname = nrg500 |handlingname = NRG500 |textlabelname = NRG500 }}The NRG-500 is a superbike featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The NRG-500 is a racing motorcycle appearing to be tailored for Grand Prix racing. As such, the bike is designed with a highly sporty design, complete with sponsorship stickers, a racing number, and racing slicks. The bike is similar to the 1984-2002 Honda NSR500 race motorcycle in design and name. Like most sports bikes in the game, the NRG-500 comes with several design variations, including two bodykit designs (one with a more pointed profile and side air vents and one with a rounded profile and no side air vents), two exhaust pipe configurations (one on the right side and one on the tip of the bike's tail, or one on both sides), and three side exhaust pipe designs. The following sponsors that appears in the bike are: * 24/7 * Drillo * Ichifani * QPa * Roqit Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Since the NRG-500 is a racing bike, the vehicle is by far one of the best motorcycle available in GTA San Andreas, with the best top speed, acceleration, cornering and braking within its class. A distinctive downside of the bike is its powerful rear torque, which may commonly force the bike into a wheelie position, momentarily making the bike less controllable. It's also not recommended for off-roading, since its handling suffers a great drop at high speeds while it is off-road. Because of its raw power and slender profile, this bike is strongly advised for most of the stunt jumps, because a majority of the stunt jumps are very difficult to complete with a car or other vehicles, and NRG-500 combines a motorbike's handling and a sports car's speed. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery NRG-500-GTASA-variant1-front.jpg|First body variant. NRG-500-GTASA-variant2-front.jpg|Second body variant. NRG500-GTASA-Decals.png|NRG-500 racing stickers. NRG500-GTASA-Side.jpg|Right view of a red NRG-500. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Blackfield, Las Venturas - In front of Bike School after getting gold on all tests, along with a Freeway and an FCR-900. *East Beach, Los Santos - In the parkade at the second floor and the top (the parking hall has spiralling ramps). *Easter Basin, San Fierro - Next to the containers at the docks. Starts the NRG-500 Challenge, but can be taken without having to take the challenge. *Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro - In between the two southern most hangars near a Maverick (appears randomly). *Can also be stolen in one of the Las Venturas Street Races. Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Due to a glitch, the NRG-500 can spawn in a "stripped down form", having no engine, no bodykit and no exhaust tubes. However, it still remains functional, and both the light cast and the exhaust fume will be still rendered like floating on mid-air, close to the bike's main body (where both the headlight and the exhaust tube should be). nakednrgonly (2).png|A stripped-down NRG-500 Nakedandnormalnrg (2).png|A stripped-down NRG-500 with a normal NRG-500. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The name is a homophone of "energy". * The default radio station of the NRG-500 is SF-UR. * All NRG-500s bear racing number "46", which is the same racing number adopted by Valentino Rossi as a matter of preference throughout his career. Interestingly, Rossi had also ridden a Honda NSR500 during the 2001 500 cc World Championship. * Relating to the above, the NRG-500 tires are uniquely manufactured by WLF. The same acronym appears on Valentino Rossi's leather straps, and means "Viva La Figa", or "Long Live Pussy" in Italian, combining both Rockstar's humor and Valentino Rossi references. * In the beta, the NRG-500 was to have the racing number "1" instead. Zero RC also sells a model of the NRG-500 with the number 1. * One of the stickers on the NRG-500 reads "ICHIFANI", which may be pronounced as "itchy fanny". See Also *NRG 900 - A similarly named bike and the possible successor of the NRG-500 in Grand Theft Auto IV. Navigation }}de:NRG es:NRG-500 pl:NRG-500 Category:Vehicles Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Sport Bikes